An integrated development environment (IDE) provides a set of tools such as editing and debugging software for programmers. These tools are used to create and debug software programs. The IDE supports software development by providing a windowed system for source file editing, project management, and file interdependency management and debugging. Many types of programming tools exist that are not part of an IDE and are used on a stand-alone basis.
An example of a stand-alone tool is Systemtap. Systemtap is an instrumentation system that provides a scripting language and command line interface for monitoring system performance.